


Close as lovers are

by vityamins



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Almost smut, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Regency, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omegaverse, Pheromones, Scent Marking, Scenting, YOI Omegaverse Week, basically 7 minutes in heaven, but a few hours, no actual smut again, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vityamins/pseuds/vityamins
Summary: Parties were meant for dancing, and socialising with the ton. They were certainly not intended to facilitate the clandestine meetings of young lovers.But you only have to follow the rules if you get caught.Short, saucy regency oneshot for the prompt 'scent marking'.





	Close as lovers are

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2! I have officially done better than last year (not that much of a feat though).  
> Have a bit of saucy regency almost-but-not-quite action!

Parties were meant for dancing, and socialising with the ton. They were certainly not intended to facilitate the clandestine meetings of young lovers. And they were definitely not designed for Lord Nikiforov and Miss Katsuki to explore how close a couple could get to one another without needing a marriage license, in the relative privacy of a locked pantry. The pair were thoroughly intertwined, desperately running the scent glands on the inside of their wrists against each other in a frenzy of open mouthed kisses and breathless gasps.

“ _ Please,  _ Vitya,” Yuuri panted as he was pushed against a shelf of cured meats, “I need it.”

“I know, detka.” Viktor moved to pepper warm kisses down his omega’s neck, paying extra attention to the delicious scent gland there. The two of them were pumping out outrageous amounts of  _ very  _ happy and  _ very  _ horny pheromones into the enclosed space, leading to an inescapable feedback loop of pleasure. Were an unsuspecting party to open the door anytime before the morning, they would be unlikely to escape the tabloids.

At least Yuuri had the excuse of his oncoming heat; he was due to enter his week-long confinement any day now. And while the silver-haired lord pretended that their tryst was intended to help his beloved through it, both were well aware that it would likely just accelerate the heat’s arrival. Perhaps even send Viktor into a sympathetic faux-rut.

But these were all matters to worry about in the morning, when Yuuri would not (unfortunately) be writhing under his alpha’s touch as long, pale fingers worked their way under his skirts and grasped at his plush thighs. The younger man pulled at his love’s hair, surely mussing it beyond fixing, but it only served to draw another heated growl from the alpha. Yuuri hurriedly reached to unbutton the top of Viktor’s shirt, cravat long since forgotten on the floor, and yanked it out of the way to sink his teeth into his shoulder as the alpha’s fingers pulled his legs further apart, edging ever closer to his wet, hot core.

But he didn’t move to grind into the tempting space, to his omega’s surprise, even as desperation saturated both their scents. Instead, he resigned himself to rubbing his pheromones into the younger man’s most intimate scent glands, stopping only when the pre-heat-addled man pushed at his chest enough to look at him.

“Why won’t you give me more?” he whined. Viktor took a second to steady himself, eyes focusing slightly.

“You know why, dear heart. We can’t take any chances, besides, you deserve better than being sandwiched between a horny alpha and a shelf of foodstuffs.” Yuuri continued to sulk. “And what would we do if I triggered your heat, darling? I’m not sure I’d be able to resist making you round with my child before we’d even know what we were about.” The omega’s scent thickened as he blushed. Lord Nikiforov filed that  _ very _ interesting reaction away for later. “Then you’d have to waddle down the aisle.”

“I’m not sure I’d be  _ waddling _ in only six months.” Yuuri protested. Viktor drew him into his arms once more, pushing his lips close to the man’s ear.

“Then you underestimate me, detka.”

Yuuri shivered. “I wish we were wed already. Then we wouldn’t have anything to worry about.”

“Mmmm…” Viktor hummed by way of reply. “But you have to admit, it is fun to risk getting caught.” he kissed a trail from Yuuri’s ear, down his jaw to his mouth.

“It’s no fun for me during my heat, though,” Yuuri pouted, “I can’t tell whether swapping scents makes it better or worse.”

“Does having my scent in your nest not help?”

“It does… but I always seem to find myself yearning for more.”

In the quiet that followed as the couple became reacquainted with each others’ lips, the music from above came to a stop.

“Sounds like the party’s over.” Viktor whispered

“Already?”

“For now, my love. Ah, that reminds me,” the alpha pulled a rumpled handkerchief from his pocket, saturated in his scent. Yuuri’s inner omega immediately began mentally arranging where it would fit in his nest. “Here you go. As requested.”

Silently, Yuuri reached into his pocket for a similar looking piece of fabric, soaked in omega pheromones. They swapped the two.

“Yuuuuri,” Viktor dragged out his beloved’s name, “is this mine?”

The younger man blushed. “It is now.”

“Don’t be coy, sweetheart. This is most definitely a cravat of mine.”

Yuuri had gone from a light pink to a deep flush. “I like having your scent on me. A bit too much, evidently.”

It was Viktor’s turn to blush.

After a few minutes of attempting to make themselves mildly presentable, the pair snuck from the kitchen to the rear of the building, where their respective carriages had been instructed to wait.

“It is terribly rude to leave without thanking Lord Giacometti.” Yuuri fretted, biting his lip.

“Not to worry, darling. Chris is most understanding about these things.” Viktor had an odd sort of smile on his face, but Yuuri thought little of it as they said their goodbyes and parted ways.

It wasn’t until he was almost home that the penny dropped.

  
Maybe  _ some _ parties are meant for lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who leaves kudos and comments, they fuel my soul <3
> 
> As always, I'm friendly and free on tumblr @vityamins, where I am currently ranting about Good Omens :)


End file.
